Extirminatus
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Jaune Arc is left crippled and orphaned in the wake of a White Fang attack. He once wished to be a hero, but now all he wants is revenge. Revenge on the Faunus and on the Fang.
1. Chapter 1

_Extirminatus_

 _Arc Family Mansion: approximately 11 years before Jaunes enrollment at Beacon_

Screams and flames rent through the night air. Figures in white uniforms and bone masks, sporting horns, claws, scaled and furred skin moving around the growing flames with great lying strides, casting shadows as they steadily made progress to their goal - Jonathon Arc and family.

 _Flashback_

Jaune Arc stood awkwardly outside a simple wooden mom had called him to meet an old family friend. His mother opened the door, smiled down at him and ushered him into a room where a man in a white military uniform sat.

"Jaune, this is your uncle James."

 _Flashback end_

A bull faunus with a blood red katana stood in front of the kneeling and bound Arc family. Jonathon and Juniper Arc looked up hatefully at the sneering face covered by a bone white mask. Lined up to the left of Juniper knelt 7 young women ranging from ages 6-18. At the far end, a 7 year old Jaune Arc knelt slightly in front of his littlest sister Marianne. Behind each one of the Arcs and in each corner of the room stood more so called 'new fang'. The bull faunus gestured with his blade, the light from the fires outside reflecting unevenly through the windows and reflecting wetly of the blade as he began speaking.

"Jonathon Arc, friend and ally to the old gang, betrayer and enemy of the new fang. I have one question for you. Where is General James Ironwood? I suggest you respond quickly, unless you want something, _unfortunate,_ to happen to your family, hmmm?"

The masked faunus rested his sword on the throat of Jaunes mother.

 _Flashback_

Jaune stood outside his fathers study, listening to his mother, father, and newfound 'uncle' James argue.

"Jonathon! You an your family are in danger! Adam is purging the Fan of all human collaborators, please, _please_ , come back to Atlas with me."

The hard military tones of his uncle James.

"I refuse to believe that a peaceful organization like the White Fang, _or_ Adam would ever attack me or my family. Especially after all we've done for them."

The rough, disbelieving voice of his father.

"Maybe…. Maybe just send the children? Just to be safe."

The softer, more hesitant tones of his mother.

A sigh, then.

"Very well. They will leave before the month is out. I shall stay."

 _Flashback end_

Jonathon Arc remained stubbornly silent even as a small drop of blood made its way down his wife's throat. The fang member with the sword sighed.

"I guess you need an example." He drew his sword across her throat and watched dispassionately as she slowly bled out on the floor. Jonathon cursed and fought against his metal restraints as she died. Jaunes sisters looked on in error as the sword moved from throat to throat still dripping with their mothers blood. Jane stared at the man holding the sword with a curious expression on his face. Not one of hatred, sadness, or anger, but like he was memorizing every detail for later. Jonathon froze as the sword came to rest at his eldest daughters throat.

"I ask again, where is general James Ironwood?"

Jonathon frantically pulled at his chains as he screamed in rage.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You lie."

Another flick of the sword and the eldest of the Arc daughters fell.

"You have another 7 children and another 7 opportunities to tell the truth and save your remaining children."

Jonathon froze again as the sword moved to the next daughter..

"I told you I don't know! He left two days ago!"

The tsk'd idly as he drew his sword across her throat before resting the blade on anther Childs throat.

"Lie. A member of your household confirmed his presence here as recently as this morning."

The Arc patriarchs mouth moved without speaking for a few moments before he stuttered.

"B-but he left the day after he arrived! He got here 3 days ago and left 2 days ago!'

"LIE!" The bull Faunus stabbed the next two in rapid succession. Just as he was about to stab the next daughter who was 14 years old, Jaune threw himself in front of the strike, and screamed as the blow took his left arm off at his shoulder. As the blood began to pour from the stump where his arm used to be, and hs sisters, father, and the white fang members all stared , he began repeating the same sentence over and over.

:Take my arms, take my legs. Just don't take anyone else from me. Take anything but my family."

The swordsman tapped his kana his leg for a few moments before he nodded and turned to regard Jonathon Arc.

"In respect fro your son, I will give you extra chances. For each lie, a limb, until he has none left to give for his family. I ask you again. Where. Is. IRONWOOD!?"

Silence fell for a few moments and Jonathon turned away.

A sound like a tree falling, and Jaunes other arm dropped to the floor. Landing with a wet and heavy thump.

"Where is the general?"

"I don't know how many different ways I can say I. Don't. Know!"

With the same sound as before of of Jaunes legs was severed.

"Im so sorry Jaune, but I just don't know."

And finally, as Jaunes last limb joined the others, a white fang member strode into the room and whispered in the swordsman ear. After he was done listening, the swordsman nodded.

"Very well, move out. We leave none alive…" He trailed off as the limbless Jaune began to moan in protest. The terrorist grinned, a grin that was filled with casual cruelty and a feeling of rabid bloodlust.

"On second thought, we leave the kid, make sure he lives."

As Jaune blacked out, he began to hears the screams of his remaining family, and feel the bruin of his stumps as they were cauterized.

 _Scene Break_

General James Ironwood cursed the white fang as he strode through the Atlas military hospital, his second in command, specialist Winter Schnee hot on his heels and futilely trying to calm him down. He had been halfway back to Atlas when he had received word of an attack on the Arc family mansion. He had rushed back at top speed, leaving behind any who couldn't keep up, but he had been too late. The mansion was in flames and all the Arcs save Jaune were dead, and Jaune, Jaune was … Ironwood swallowed as he briefly knocked on Jaunes hospital room door.

He entered to see Jaune awake, a blanket tucked under his chin. Jaune turned his head to regard James, who swallowed, his throat was abruptly dry as looked into eyes that had no emotion in them.

"Jaune…". He choked out. "Im so, so sorry. If theres anything I can do…" He trailed off as Jaune smiled, a beautiful, innocent smile that boomed as his eye began glowing with near madness. Ironwood recognized that look, he had seen it in soldiers who had gone on to commit atrocities, killing men, women, and children in pursuit of their goals. After a moment Jaune spoke, his voice soft, and quite, raising goosebumps along the back of Ironwoods neck.

"You can help me kill every White Fang and Faunus on the face of Remanent."

 _Authors note_

Heavy no? I intend on it going lighter and then becoming dark again in a few chapters. Also, just wait till he meets Blake at Beacon, it'll be good.

As always R&R if you would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: mind, arms, legs, and partners._

 _Undisclosed Atlas military base_

Jaune Arc screamed as the phantom pain of his severed limbs jolted through his body. He wriggled in pain like a worm on the hospital bed as the metal pins that would eventually anchor the first of many false limbs were inserted into his stumps by one of the doctors.

 _Scene Break_

Jaune strained, his cybernetic limbs creaking as he went through the motions, testing the range of motions of his arms as he slowly went through the motions of one of the many martial arts he was being drilled in.

Jaune had begun his training, in everything from martial arts of all description, both offensive and defensive. Every ancient and modern martial art designed for the brutal destruction of opponents. Tutors from all over Remanent were employed to teach Jaune, and he learned more then martial arts, tacticians, scientists, chemists, anything and everything that could serve him in his goal.

General James Ironwood watched as Jaune moved, his cybernetic limbs going through his movements with grace and hidden passion. He had thought that when pressured the now nine year old boy would fold, that the grueling training that he'd been going through would divert his anger.

Instead Jaune had taken to the extreme and even dangerous training with a aptitude and an attitude that terrified and impressed Ironwood.

 _Scene Break_

Ironwood watched as the fourteen year old Jaune weaved around the strikes of his opponent, the latest in a line of tutors that been employed to teach Jaune their particular martial art. Jaune dodged a strike before hammering one metallic leg into the side of the tutors knee, the mans collapsed backwards with an audible crunch. Jaune left the dueling floor without a sidling glance as the other man was removed.

 _Scene Break_

14 year old Jaune winced as the nerves for his new arms and legs were connected. Ironwood watched with a neutral expression on his face as the doctor worked on Jaune. The newest version of his mechanical limbs were designed with included weaponry such ad high caliber shot gun flats in the bottom of both feet, flame throwers in both palms among many other hidden weapons of greater power.

Ironwood cleared his throat.

"Your tutors have deemed you ready for your first mission Jaune. However, there is a small condition to this."

Ironwood pressed a small button on his scroll as Jaune looked at him, torn between rage and excitement at the thought of finally being allowed to go on a mission but waiting with irruption at the thought of being saddled with conditions.

The door opened, and a faunus girl, her dog ears prominent, wearing a white atlas military uniform with a prominent scar crossing her face from her left eye to her lower neck and continuing underneath her collar. Her short cropped blue hair framed her scarred face with her eyes, one a glowing blue and the other, scarred eye, a mechanical eye that occasionally whirred as it focused on Jaune.

She saluted crisply in both Ironwood and Jaune's direction.

"Specalist Antionette Aquis, reporting for duty."

Jaunes mouth tightened as he turned to snap at Ironwood.

"General you cant be serious! You know my feelings… About, about animals!"

He finished with a disgusted look. Antionette looked on impassively while Ironwoods eyes hardened.

"Specalist Arc, I have indulged you beyond all reason. I have no objection with most of your goals and have trained you as such. However I would only you the best partner and equip you with the best tools for the job. Am I understood Specialist?"

Jaune gave a stiff salute, packing away the disgust with difficulty.

"Very well… _Sir._ I will trust your word in this case. Bare in mind my goals have not changed."

Antoinette raise an eyebrow and turned to Ironwood.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

Ironwood sighed.

"Granted specialist. Make it good, he's you partner."

Antoinette turned back to Jaune, who took an unconscious step back at the familiar madness in her one natural eye. It was same type of madness he saw in his own every time he looked in the mirror. Antoinette smiled a gentle smile full of madness as she spoke.

"Do you think you are the only one who hates the Faunus in general and the White Fang in particular?" She ran a slim hand along her scar as she spoke.

"Those animals took my eye, took my family and any possibility of ever having children, and when I went to my Faunus neighbors for help? To judgmental or terrified of my love for a human to even help me stop the bleeding. The only help I got was from Atlas soldier. So don't you dare think that I won't help you every step of the Fu#king way."

She held out a hand, and gave a final radiant smile.

"So, partners?"

Ironwood looked on in pride, amusement, and no small amount of dread as the dumbfounded Jaune took her slim hand in his cold metal.

"Partners."

 _Scene Break_

James Ironwood looked down at the files of Antionette 'Ann' Aquis and Jaune 'metal death' Arc. Since their paring a little over a year ago the two specialists had become a nightmare of epic proportions that had utterly terrified the White Fang and the Faunus becoming the boogymen for whole communities of Faunus.

The two specialists in question entered into James office and saluted. Ironwood nodded, and spoke.

"You have a important mission. This is the possibly the most important mission to date. The White Fang is planning on raiding a Schnee company. According to sources Adam and his new second in command will be there."

Jaunes eyes widened fractionally before he grinned.

"Full license?"

Ironwood nodded.

Jaunes grinned at Ann before turning to Ironwood.

"We can leave in an hour."

 _Authors Note_

Sorry about no action, I promise it gets dark again in the next chapter. As always R&R.

Thank you for all the kind comments, and in response to Jaune being a crazy racist.

Yes, yes he is.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Death of a second chance_

Jaune Arc screamed in rage and grief as he held the dying form of his partner, her blood gushing from the deep wound in her chest like water through the mouth of a stream, her eyes fading like a setting sun

A masked Faunus stood, still holding the bloodied weapon. Her cat ears flat against the sides of her head, betraying the shock covered by the bone white mask.

Jaune lanced the female terrorist with a daze so rife with hatred that the cat Faunus took an unconscious step backward. Jaune growled at the fang member as her compatriots quickly made their escape. The last one to leave called for the cat Faunus.

"Blake, come on, lets go!"

Jaunes eyes lit with a mad glee. He bared his teeth in a hateful parody of a warm smile.

"So… Blake is it? I I reccomend you rum, you run and never stop, because when you do, I will be right behind you with a small on my face and an extremely large knife in my hand."

He turned and looked into the still face of his partner, his aura near spent, Atlas knights pounding on the doors at one end, the White Fang leaving quickly from the other.

Jaune started crying, memories flitting through his head as the body in his arms cooled.

 _Flashback- After Jaune and Ann's first mission together-_

Jaune cursed as he scrubbed the bloody metal of his prothstetic arms in a large tub filled with soapy water as Ann watched in amusement.

"Maybe you shouldn't have crushed that last Fang's skull."

Jaune grunted in response.

"So says the animal who cut a half dozen Fang throats so deep that you could see bone."

Ann grinned saucily, her smile pulling at the scar running down her face. She gave a small twirl.

"Maybe so, but do you see a single drop of blood?"

It was true. Ann's white Atlas uniform was still spotless.

Jaune sneered as the soapy water slowly turned into a bloody froth.

"I guess the animal knows a few tricks."

Ann threw back her head and laughed, laughed long and hard. She looked at him after a while, her plump blue lips still quivering as laughter threatened to escape.

She leaned toward Jaune and stage whispered.

"Don't forget that this animal is your partner."

She turned away and had walked a few steps away when suddenly Jaune whirled and sent a knife rocketing towards Ann, the knife impacted, stuck, quivering in the wall next to her head. Ann turned to see Jaune gazing impassively at her, metal limbs still outstretched. She stood silent for a moment, her own mechanical eye whirring slightly. Suddenly she grinned, kissed the knife with a sudden and alarming passion, turned, winked at Jaune and skipped out of the room.

 _Flashback end-1 week after the death of Ann - Ironwoods office, Atlas Academy_

"What happened?"

Jaune stood in full dress uniform in front of Ironwood, with dark bags underneath his eyes but still saluting.

"It was a trap, the White Fang were waiting for us. Adam wasn't even there. Instead were more then a dozen Fang elite with awakened auras as well as a Fang who I would put at Huntsman level."

Ironwoods eyes hardened slightly as Jaune continued.

"There was also the small matter of the bomb on a train with civilians."

Ironwood sighed as the explanation went on, flavored with the occasional Faunus slur.

Ironwood laced his fingers underneath his chin.

"Very well. I promise you this Jaune. You your shot at Ann's killer."

Jaune nodded his head in thanks. Iron wood nodded back in silent understanding before he spoke again.

"Ive just received two messages. The first was from Jacues Schnee regarding the safety of his daughter who had jus applied to Beacon Academy in Vale."

Jaune nodded as Ironwood continued.

"I also received a message from Headmaster Ozpin. It seems he is concerned over the security and protection of a V.I.P."

Jaune cocked his head.

"Not the Schnee?"

Ironwood shook his head.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

A spark of interest flashed through Jaunes eyes.

"The so called invincible girl."

Ironwood smirked slightly as he noticed Jaunes interest.

"Indeed. There are forces at work that are worrying Ozpin. He's requested the assistance of an undercover specialist. You will report to Beacon for initiation in one months time. Dismissed."

As Jane saluted and turned to leave, James cleared his throat. Jaune turned back, one eyebrow raised.

"Jaune, the therapy sessions Arne not optional. Your status as a specialist is reliant on your continued attendance. They are especially required after the loss of a partner,"

Ironwood's face softened a little.

"Please Jaune? For my peace of mind if nothing else."

Jaune scowled, nodded briefly and left.

Ironwood sighed and sagged backward into his chair, exhaustion written in every line on his now suddenly haggard face, and every grey hair on his bowed head. He had hoped and prayed to anyone that was listening, that for Jaune's sake, he would go to the therapy and that it would help. God, he hoped it would help.

He opened his desk drawer and withdrew three things.

A half empty bottle of the finest Vacuan brandy.

A small glass.

And a picture of a younger Iron Wood, smiling along with an also younger Jonathon and Joanna Arc. They were holding their first born son, their daughters visible in the back round.

He slowly poured himself a half measure of the amber liquid.

And as he downed the fiery liquid in one long gulp, he prayed that this plan of Ozpins worked.

 _Preview of next chapter_

" _You.."_

Jaune growled low in his throat. Blake paled as Jaune rushed forward before she could speak, and she felt the cold metal of Jaune's hand wrap around her throat as she was lifted off the ground.

She gazed into Jaunes rabid eyes, and felt nothing but regret.

 _Authors Note_

Thank you for all the kind comments. Usually myself and fellow authors stick to a set schedule of updates. But the person who was supposed to update had a major case of writers block and I had this chapter ready to go, so… Here you go.

The Communist Banana: Trust me. Im not getting rid of it any time soon. There will be further flashbacks showing how they grew closer over hundreds of missions. And no matter what he is still going to hate the Faunus race as a whole. Just, some people will be exceptions.

Noble the Unkown Promordial: I know I need to find one, but with three authors on one page, we all have to agree on Beta pick. And as far as the title goes, sure, lets go with I did that on purpose…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: a burst damn_

Junior stared at the impassive young man who was currently holding one of his thugs by the throat, his kicking feet held above the ground.

"This ass spilled my drink. Why?"

Junior sweated slightly, the kid in front of him had been coming to his bar on and off for almost two years. He occasionally wore his uniform, that of a specialist from Atlas. Junior really didn't need this, deciding to pass the buck as quickly as humanly possible he pointed towards where a blond wearing a vest and shorts was currently laying the smackdown on his men.

"That crazy lady came in here, assaulted me, and when my boys tried to intervene, she began beating them, she's even got aura! I think she's a hunter or at least a trainee."

The specialist looked at the blond speculatively

"Fine. I deal with her and you give me free drinks for the rest of the night."

Junior nodded and the blond specialist walked down to the dance floor, white gloved fists tightening, stretching the red blood stains and dark alcohol stains across the white fabric.

 _Scene Break_

Yang was breathing hard as she finished beating the snot out of the last of black suited thugs. Suddenly what felt like a train impacted the side of Yangs head.

She was sent spiraling into the wall of the recessed dance floor.

She groaned seeing double as a blond and white uniformed teen who looked slightly older then her, and yet who's eyes were ancient and weathered.

The uniformed teen rolled his shoulder slightly before speaking.

"I am Specalist Jaune Arc. You have disrupted a casual place of business for no discernible reason. You will cease and leave the premises immediately."

Yang snarled as she disentangled himself from the crater, she readied Ember Celica and settled into combat position before snarling at the white uniformed teen in front of her.

"I dont think so. Yang Xiao Long hasn't run from a fight yet and I don't intend to start now!"

And she rushed forward to confront the blond haired uniformed team in front of her, her gauntlets cocking as she leapt.

Jaune sighed, and negligently bashed her in the face with a backhand that connected with an audible crack.

Yang shook her head blearily as she staggered backward, Jaune followed her steps, backhanding whenever he was in range, each strike connecting and sending the blond brawler back further, the watching thugs began wincing with each hit that began to sound like a butcher taking a sledgehammer to a side of beef.

Yang staggered under the repeated blows, she looked through blurred vision as the brutal fighter in front of her wound of and slugged her in the face, sending her into sweet, blissful, unconsciousness.

 _Scene Break_

Junior watched with an open mouth as Jaune dragged the teen who had been destroying his club by the hair to the door. He held open the door with one hand and slung Yang out into the street where she skidded briefly before crashing into trashcans across the street.

Jaune turned and walked back to the bar and sat down.

He tapped the bar in front of him, his fingers making a metallic rapping against the cool stone. Junior slid over a red drink with a umbrella and curly green straw in it.

Jaune gave experimental sip that he immediately spat out, he glared at Junior with a thunderous expression that promised immediate and violent reprisals.

"What the hell is this?"

Junior shrugged.

"Strawberry Sunrise, the blond ordered it right before she decided to get handsy with my balls."

Junior paused briefly as his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Boys, I meant my boys."

Jaune shook his head and tossed the contents of the sickly sweet drink over his shoulder.

"Just get me a Rum and Coke, lots of Rum and Coke."

Junior pulled out a bottle of Rum and started pouring, and Jaune started drinking, even as others in the club were herded out, and the rubble from the fight was disposed of, the two men continued the ritual of pour, mix, drink.

As Jaune drank he rembered the first time that he had ever had alcohol.

 _Flashback_

Ann laughed as Jaune coughed up the glass of Mistralian rot-gut he had just tried to down.  
Ann and Jaune were lounging in the corner of a dingy dive-bar on their way back to Atlas after a covert mission. Ann had bet Jaune that he wouldn't be able to handle a glass of a specific brand of potent rot-gut, and Jaune with is own particular brand of casually stubborn racism loudly declared that anything an animal could do, he could do.

This was quickly disproved as Jaune gagged and spat back of the drink he had been given. Jaune tried to down a swallow of the potent alcohol a few more times with Ann practically dying with laughter in the background as Jaune sprayed the table with spit and cheap, potent alcohol.

He eventually gave up and snarled as Ann pressed a Rum and Coke into his hand.

 _Scene Break_

Early the next day, Jaune glared at the sunlight that was glaring even through the the sunglasses he wore. He had arrived a few hours before the new class of students would arrive in a private bullhead, and stepped onto Beacon Academy grounds. Ozpin had requested for Jaune to arrive early so that he could be briefed on his specific duties.

He lifted his sunglasses as he rubbed gently at the bridge of his nose as the beginnings of a headache began. As he stepped off the bullhead he saw a tall blond woman who recognized from the generals files and Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor and 2nd in command to Ozpin.

After exchanging a terse greeting that he attributed on his part to a persistent hangover, and a rotten personality on Goodwitch's. They walked in silence and waited, shifting uneasily as the elevator rose to Ozpin's office.

He entered into the room, paying only a passing glance to the massive gears that were apparent throughout the room.

He sat and observed the gray haired man in front of him as Ozpin, without a greeting began explaining why he was there, and Jaunes jaw began dropping lower and lower and Ozpin continued speaking.

 _Scene Break_

Ruby quivered as the girl in white continued with her rant, after her sister had abandoned her she had tripped over the girls luggage, the girl had shaken a vial of red dust in her face, scattering particles everywhere that had made her sneeze, triggering the red dust in the air and causing a violent explosion.

Their respective auras had tanked the explosion, leaving neither of them so much as singed. However the the older girl wasn't willing to let the matter drop and continued to browbeat Ruby. In the midst of the irritating girls rant, a loud, authoritative voice rang out from behind her.

"Weiss Schnee! What is the meaning of this, _display_?"

Weiss paled as she turned to see a teen about the same age as her, dressed in the uniform of an Atlas specialist, her face fell as she recognized who was in front of her, and who was also not particularly happy about seeing her.

"Specialist Arc… Its a pleasure."

Arc sneered at Weiss, his lips pulling back to reveal bright white teeth that glinted in the bright sunlight.

"Im sure it is. I happened to be observing some of the incoming students and I saw you. Do you have any clue to what I saw?"

Weiss cursed, when she and the specialist had met in Atlas, he had posed a similar question to her while they were in training together, and when she answered incorrectly he had proceeded to beat her down in an almost effortless fashion. Hesitantly, Weiss replied after a few long moments of quiet.

"I,"

She swallowed dryly.

"I don't know specialist."

The sneer on Arc's face transformed to a Chesire grin that was all teeth and steadily spread across the uniformed teens face.

"I saw a spoiled heiress bullying a younger girl for sneezing due to the heiress' own mistakes and improper dust containment."

Weiss opened her mouth to respond but the blond specialist rolled over her like a steam train.

"I would hope that instead of a confrontation and bullying a younger girl, that said heiress would have the intelligence and the emotional maturity to apologize for what if anything was her fault, and was more likely an accident. Am I clear miss Schnee?"

Weiss nodded and turned to the dumbfounded Ruby, Weiss's eyes teared up slightly at the indignity of having to apologize, but the inclined her head slightly and squeezed out the apology from in-between quivering lips.

" I apologize for my rudeness. I would… Hope, that we will be able to move past this."

Weiss turned, nodded stiffly at Arc who smiled with a distinct mix of cheer and malice, and left.

Arc turned to the flabbergasted Ruby and smiled genially.

"Shall we go?"

Unbeknownst to any of the three, a girl with amber eyes and a frantically twitching bow was crouched in the shadows of a nearby tree, her heart pounding in her chest.

 _Scene Break_

After Ozpins _wonderful,_ cough (weird and sketchy) cough, introductory speech, Jaune found himself preparing to bed down in the auditorium. He had already stored his gun and his knife which were the only two weapons other then his artificial limbs that he ever used.

He rolled up his thick leather atlas specialist jacket to a pillow and laid down for sleep, but just as his eyes began to droop closed her heard the dulcet tones of the Schnee heiress ringing forth in the quiet murmur of people preparing for bed.

Jaune groaned to himself, wondering absently if he could tear her vocal cords out without killing her as he rose to his feet and meandered over to where there heiress was standing, still reprimanding Ruby Rose.

He paused as he regarded the other figures, his heart jumping into his throat, he recognized the blond from the bar before ignoring her in favor of the _animal_ sitting in front of him, as though it deserved to be her. Its ears rather shoddily hidden underneath a black bow.

Ruby hesitantly spoke up as Jaune stared at the ravenette.

"Sooo, do you know Blake?" She trailed off as Jaunes eyes brightened with a mad light, Jaune bared his teeth is something only a fool would see as a smile.

" _You.."_

Jaune growled low in his throat. Blake paled as Jaune rushed forward before she could speak, and she felt the cold metal of Jaune's hand wrap around her throat as she was lifted off the ground.

She gazed into Jaunes rabid eyes, and felt nothing but regret.

Jaune snarled, throwing off and ignoring the shouts and yells of panic.

He **would** see this animal **dead** by **his** hands, no one else's.

 _Preview of Next Chapte r_

Jaune grunted in pain as he was sent flying into the ceiling of the auditorium.

He looked up at grimaced at the livid face of Glynda Goodwitch, her riding crop brandished like a sword as she slid in front of the coughing Blake.

He gazed impassively as the furious Goodwitch brought her floating to directly in in front of her, riding crop almost touching his nose, her eyes narrowed as she glared the impassive specialist.

 _Authors Note_

WOOO! Long chapter.

Glad its done. Rate and Review if you would.

(Helps me write faster/better)


	5. Chapter 5

_Otherwise known as: Rationalizations and Insanity_

Jaunes artificiel arm whined slightly as it strained to bypass aura protecting Blakes throat, a snarl affixed to his face as he used his other arm to ward of the shocked attempts to get him to stop.

Suddenly a green light enveloped his hand, and his mechanical fingers were slowly and torturously drawn back. The pulsing green light began to swiftly extend up to shoulder where it rapidly covered the rest of his body.

Jaune coughed in surprise as he was sent rocketing backwards. He struggled to his feet feeling an oppressive weight attempting to forced himself down, abruptly Jaune was raised slightly into the air, his feet struggling impotently to somehow break free of the field. He was just about to pull out one his emergency tricks when he felt himself being sent upwards.

Jaune grunted in pain as he was sent flying into the ceiling of the auditorium before crashing back into the floor.

He looked up at grimaced at the livid face of Glynda Goodwitch, her riding crop brandished like a sword as she slid in front of the coughing Blake.

Goodwitch yelled, getting face to face with Jaune as she screamed.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! What is the meaning of this?!"

Jaune snarled as he floated up to eye level, his arms just barely missing goodwitch as he hung motionless in the air.

"You know _why._ ****You let that ANIMAL IN HERE! That bloodthirsty _thing._ I will do us all a favor and remove her head from her shoulders. So. Let. ME. GO!"

Jaune began struggling as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Goodwitch's face as she strained to keep his arms from shifting and deploying what she was sure to be a lethal surprise.

"You will not harm other students." She grunted, and shifted in place slightly as Jaunes arm whirred slightly as it attempted to shift into one of its weaponized forms. She turned, and with Jaune floating idly behind her, she strode out of the auditorium, her heel clacking loudly in the silent room.

After Goodwitch and Jaune left, silence rained for a few brief moments before one of the random nameless students let out an involuntary

'The hell was that?'

 _Scene change_

 _Ozpins Office_

The winding and grinding gears were drowned out by a yelling goodwitch, who eventually fell silent, red in the face and panting as she looked at Ozpin for direction, who sat expressionless behind his desk, his fingers steepled underneath his chin.

Ozpin sighed and placed his hands flat against the desk in front of him.

"Why did you attempt to murder a fellow student?"

"You and I both know _why!"_

Jaune hissed low in his throat, his teeth bared and his arms clenched as he fought the urge to erase the disappointed expression on Ozpin's face.

And Ozpin's face but the General would probably be irritated if he did that…

Jaune focused back in as Ozpin finished a litany of excuses that he wouldn't have believed even if he had actually been lisening.

"-And everyone deserves a second chance Jaune."

Jaune's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"So, your saying that a Faunus terrorist, a murderer, someone who killed my Faunus partner, deserves a second chance because she's an underage girl?"

The specalist's eyes hardened.

"Pull the other one Oz. Its got bells on."

Ozpins eyes narrowed as the specialist continued.

"Besides, Im sure Ironwood would just _love_ to know that you've let an ex-white fang terrorist into your school, in the process committing no less then a dozen crimes by assisting her, not to mention she is the prime suspect in the murder of my partner."

"There were special circumstances."

Jaune smiled bitterly.

"Oh. That makes everything different now huh?"

Jaune reached into a side pocket of his scroll and opened it to show the profiles of some of the most unusual entrants into Beacon.

"Lets take a look shall we. These are the young men and women who you want as the defenders of humanity. First up Ruby Rose."

Jaune swiped the scroll to show ruined store fronts and large gashes torn in buildings and asphalt.

"This damage is from Ruby's confrontation with Roman Torchwick. Rather then being punished for engaging a known criminal with a sniper rifle powerful enough to punch through a steel bulkhead and in the process of said confrontation causing tens of thousands of dollars in damage, she was instead rewarded with an early pass to one of the most prestigious hunter academies on the continent."

Jaune looked at Ozpin. Nothing was said as Jaune sighed and swiped to the next candidate of interest.

"Yang Xiao-Long. Mere days before initiation she trashed a local nightclub, again causing tens of thousand of dollars in property damage. Unlike her sister Ruby, she also put over a dozen men in the hospital. Most of whom did not have aura. She is noted to have extensive anger issues that have led to numerous similar incidents in the past, she is also somewhat obsessed with finding and confronting her birth mother Raven."

Jaune swiped to the next candidate.

"Cardin Winchester. Scion of the Winchester family and self confessed racist. He is unable to let go of his Grandfathers loss during the Faunus rights wars, this has led to numerous incidents during previous schooling where he was a noted bully of Faunus or pro-Faunus students."

Jaune shrugged.

"Not that I really see anything wrong with it, but in a school that advocates acceptance and tolerance I am not sure he's the best fit."

Jaune pulled up the last two candidates side by side.

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, survivors of the collapse of their village, orphaned and have remained together and ever since. Both need significant counseling before I would even consider enrolling them in a hunter program. I actually get the impression that Lie Ren is the farm more damaged of the two."

Jaune set down his scroll and looked at Ozpin squarely.

"This is not blackmail. This is just to show you what I could accept or maybe even understand. Each of these prospective hunters have deficenies its true. But they can be overcome."

Jaune brought up the photo and fake records for Blake.

"But this _thing,_ does not deserve that chance, she has killed, stollen, and sunk to the lowest of low out of choice. I did research on the name Blake Belladonna, she comes from a life of privilege and wealth, and she chose to give it up, and when the White Fang became violent? She stayed for years. I want her gone Ozpin. Or dead."

Ozpin shook his head.

"She stays."

 **CRACK!**

Jaunes metal fist cracked the thick wooden desk in two with a sound like a bomb going off.

The blond specialist leaned forward and hissed quietly into Ozpins ear.

 _"_ _Do you_ ** _really_** _want to test me on this?"_

The headmaster leaned back, his eyes evaluating and calculating.

"How about we call Ironwood and you decide?"

"…Fine. You know he'l back me, especially when I let the general know _exactly_ who she is and what she's done."

Ozpin shrugged, ignoring the glare that Jaune sent his way, he stared fixedly at the wall as Jaune called Ironwood.

He forced down the smug smile as Jaune began cursing lonely, he clamely inserted a pair of earplugs as the low cursing rapidly began glass shattering screams of rage that could be faintly heard all the way at ground floor.

Jaune snapped the scroll in two and turned to Opine, pointing one imperious gloved hand at the headmaster, and growled low in his throat at the smug man.

"You KNEW. You called him as soon as that animal applied didn't you?"

Ozpin nodded, not even attempting to hide the slight smile on his face. Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Oum damn it. FINE! I won't kill her unless she's on my team and stays out of my way."

Jaune locked eyes with Ozpin as he bared his teeth.

"But if I even think that she was thinking about going _near_ anyone even related to the fang, I will end her without warning, hesitation or remorse. Make sure she knows."

Ozpin nodded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Jaunes eye twitched furiously as he opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and left Ozpins office at a brisk and angry clip.

Ozpin let out a long suffering, slightly nervous sigh.

 _Scene Change_

The next day before initiation Jaune was being given a wide berth, the student preparing for initiation avoiding him as though he had the plague. Jaune just shrugged as he wandered along, glancing at locker numbers as he tried to find the locker that he had left his knife and pistol in last night, The metal plates shock plates clinked against the second layer of armor plating in his specialist uniform.

Unlike most specialists from Atlas, and most Huntsmen in general, Jaune believed in the usefulness of armor, a Hunter could be reduced down to little or no Aura and still have some level of protection, armor could also help conserve aura.

In rare cases it could also help defend from attacks that bypass aura or that were strong enough to go through aura in its entirety.

Jaune sighed as he saw two of his three principles standing in front of the locker where his more obvious weapons were stored.

Flexing his less obvious weapons, he coughed, trying to get both of their attentions. The Nikos girls eyes widened as she recognized him from his murder attempt last night. Weiss just ignored him.

His eye twitched as the damn heiress continued ignoring him.

He coughed again, louder this time, Nikos paled and backed away slightly, causing the Schnee to turn to regard whoever thought they could interrupt the heiress of the Schnee corporation.

Her pale skin paled even further, and her eyes goggled sligjty and she swallowed. She took in the frustrated and irritated expression on the blonds face. His gloved hands clenching and unclenching stiffly.

She stepped back, almost running into the Nikos girl who's hand was slowly inching towards her spear. The Schnee looked at Jaune with a blank expression that rapidly became one of the utmost horror as she realized that she had been insulting her own personal drill sergeant from hell.

Without a backwards glance at Pyrrha she backed away, facing Jaune as though he was a dangerous animal, her hands held out in front of her. As soon as she was a fair distance away, the heiress turned tail and ran.

Jaune sighed, he remembered the first time he had met the stuck up teen. Maybe he shouldn't have made such an impression the first time he met her.

 _Flashback_

Weiss Schnee walked down the corridors, following closely behind General James Ironwood. She had been recently far more vocal in her dislike with her current trainers and repeatedly declaring her trainers incompetent.

Her father had promised her to secure her a trainer worthy of both her position as heiress and her recent conduct, later she was told of her impending training camp with a specialist of Atlas. She had hoped that it would have been her sister but instead she was told that she was being assigned to train with a member of one of the anti-terrorist teams.

As they reached the end of a corridor, a door dominated the end of the corridor, Weiss could hear thumps, screeches of metal on metal and the occasional explosion. James stopped in front of the door and turned to Weiss with a stoney expression on his face.

"Inside that door is the specialist known as Metal Death. He is famed for his extermination raids on White Fang terrorist cells. Through a mutual agreement with your father, I have agreed to let you train under the specialist for a period of 3 months. The specialist will be responsible for your accommodations and training of the next three months. If he thinks you are not making the cut, you will be sent home without a second thought. Clear?"

Weiss nodded. Ironwood shook his head and opened the door.

Weiss entered and before her was a blond teen, moving through a complex series of almost dance like movements.

She started slightly as she realized that the older teens arms, from his shoulders down to the tips of his fingers were a metallic prosthetic.

Weiss suddenly coughed out a gobbet of blood as she was sent spiraling into a wall as the blond blurred into motion, striking her in the gut with one metal fist.

The blond teen stood in front of her as she gasped on the floor. He tsk'd.

"My name is Jaune Arc. I am a specialist for Atlas and instead of hunting White Fang, defending Atlas and its interests, or just hunting Grim, I am here. Training you. So Weiss Schnee, welcome to hell."

 _Flashback end_

Jaune snickered to himself as he remembered just how brutally he had trained her. The Schnee had actually been moderately skilled for her age but she had one major failing.

Her stamina.

Her stamina was absolutely pathetic. She relied quick finishes that were supplied by her glyphs and extensive elemental dust usage. Her fencing skills were also rather impressive for her age, but other then that she had had no remarkable abilities.

He refocused on the stock-still Nikos.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, she flinched slightly before retreating out of the lockers. Jaune shrugged. He reached into his locker and withdrew his combat knife and pistol. He slotted a magazine into the tune before strapping it to his hip, he then held his knife up to the light, admiring the edge of the large blond handled knife, the light glinting of the blade.

He slotted the knife into its holster at the small of his back as he heard an enraged yell behind him.

" **YOU! ILL KILL YOU!"**

Jaune Arc, Specalist of Atlas, now hunter in training of Beacon Academy turned to see Yang Xiao-Long, her fists up, her hair drifting upwards, defying gravity to flicker like flames, her bright scarlet eyes drilled into Jaune.

The specialist sighed.

 _'_ _Why in the hell did I ever agree to this?'_

End

Omake

Ozpin sighed as Jaune left his office. He suddenly looked around suspiciously as though he suspected he saw spies in every shadow. He opened a drawer of his desk and pressed a hidden button.

Abruptly Ozpins desk split in two, revealing a hidden compartment.

Ozpin reached into the compartment with trembling hands and withdrew his secret treasure, an object that had seen him through years of heartache, trials, and tribulation.

Ozpin stroked it as he whispered quietly, his voice a hiss of obsession and madness.

"Do not fret my coffee-chan, the bad man is gone and your are safe… Yes my precious you are mine…. Still mine…"

Ozpin let loose a mad cackle as he stroked his precious coffee-chan.

 _Ground Floor_

Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy sighed as she heard the sounds of her boss losing it. Again.

She looked around at the shocked and nervous faces of first years students and sighed again, because yet again Ozpin had succeeded at traumatizing the new students without even trying.

 _Authors Note_

Extra long chapter for y'all. Credit for the omake goes to L.A.K. who sent me this and basically demanded I put it in. Pretty good though, all things considered. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Initiation Initiative_

Jaune cursed as he ducked under the sloppy blow. Yang apparently hadn't forgotten the beatdown he had given her and now was trying to a fist in his face. Realistically he could kill her easily, but the problem was he wasn't allowed to. He also wanted to avoid killing another teenager but that was secondary to the shotgun gauntlets that kept aiming for his face or his balls.

Finally, Jaune had had enough, he waited until Yang telegraphed a lazy haymaker at his face, he slid to the side and hammered a blow into the side of Yang's head, that was almost delivered with a practiced craftsman's simplicity, in other words, just hard enough to pierce Yang's arua and knock her unconscious, but not hard enough to deal any permanent damage. Jaune knelt, and checked her pulse. Satisfied that it was steady he stood up to look into the barrel of a large red sniper rifle with a blade jutting out the bottom pointing directly at his center mass. Holding the rifle was a small teen girl in a dress and red hood. Her silver eyes glaring at the specialist,

"Why did you attack my sister?"

Jaune put his hands in the air slowly, according to the dossiers on V.I.P's that Ironwooed had given him this was Ruby Rose, a prodigy huntsmen and as such had been admitted into Beacon early. She also happened to be one of the few people that he had to have at least a semi-cordial relationship with and as he mentally paged through her file he cursed as he realized that he had just punched out Ruby's sister for the second time. He would have to handle this very carefully if he didn't want to fail, and maybe get shot in the face by an irate red riding hood with an oversized anti-armor rifle.

"Your sister was the one who attacked me, can I ask who is holding me at gun point?"

Jaune figured he didn't want to accidentally blurt out, that he actually knew exactly who she was, and that ignorance would be a far safer route then having the first impression of an all knowing stalker.

Ruby relaxed slightly, but the gun was still pointed at his chest.

"Im Ruby Rose, why did my sister attack you?"

Jaune tried to smile kindly, he thought he succeeded based on how Ruby blushed but he couldn't be certain, so he started in on his explanation.

"Your sister trashed a club that I was drinking at."

Ruby winced, prompting an eyebrow raise from Jaune.

"Im guessing thats not a new thing then?"

Ruby nodded, shamefaced, but motioned with her gun to continue explaining.

"Anyway, at the request of the owner of the bar she was destroying, I gave her the customary single warning given to rogue hunters and huntresses, she refused to backdown and I was forced to subdue her in my role as a law abiding specialist of Atlas to stop her from wrecking a law-abiding place of business, as well as the fact that she put multiple aura-less civilians into the hospital during the course of her brawl. Since she was also obviously a trainee huntress I let her off without informing the police or the VCHA."

Jaune elaborated when he saw Ruby's confused look.

"The Vale Council of Huntsmen Affairs."

Jaune mentally crossed his fingers that the little maniac with the oversized sniper rifle bought the bullshit he was spewing, seriously though, Jaune couldn't help but wonder in horrified amazement, even with a crap ton of aura, how in the _hell_ was that girl twirling around a damn scythe that was twice her height and had to weigh at _least_ 200 pounds even taking into account incredibly expensive lightweight materials? The blond specialist refocused as the girl sighed and turned the scythe back into its storage form and stuck to its harness at the small of her back.

Jaune cocked his head curiously as Ruby bowed slightly.

"Im very sorry for my sisters actions, I hope that you can forgive her, and I thank you for leaving out the police from her most recent fight."

Jaune almost gagged at the front he was putting up, but he sheepishly raised a hand to scratch the back of his head and grinned, flashing perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth.

"No worries Ruby, just don't hold what I had to do against me if we end up on the same team okay? I look forward to seeing how you do in initiation!"

The blond smiled and waved goodbye to Ruby before pointing at Yang who was still laying insensate on the ground.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes, just make sure to tell her if she attacks me unprovoked again, I cant take it easy on her again okay?"  
Finishing with another practiced, stern, yet kind smile Jaune left the locker room just in time for a fiery spike of pain to shoot through his right cybernetic arm. Hissing as the pain continued to mount, Jaune rushed for a bathroom stall, hissing as his spine started to feel the live wire agony of misconnected nerves in his prosthetic arm.

Jaune whined in pain as the pain mounted, he quickly entered the emergency detachment code for his arm, once he felt the electronic magnets and locks used to anchor and power his limb die, the manual release was all that was left.

He twisted it halfway around to the unlocked position so that the palm of his false arm face the ceiling, he ten placed the arm between his legs and clenched as hard as he could. Jaune took a deep breath, let it out and then abruptly threw himself back.

With a sickening pop and a squelch the teenage specialist's right cybernetic came loose, trailing the nerve connections out of holes in the metal cap on Jaune's stump.

Breathing hard Jaune had to wonder, what the fuck had just screwed up his cybernetics?

He was answered just a moment later when he heard the Schnee heiress deep in conversation with Nikos.

The Nikos girl seemed less then enthused by the Schnee's blatant attempts at brown nosing, and as Jaune watched, the metal bolts in the stall rattled briefly as the heiress spoke, before settling again.

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized the cause.

The Nikos' girls semblance… And if she's this strong when she's suppressing it?

Jaune shuddered as he realized the crap he would be in if he ever had to spar her or god forbid he was on her team.

 _Scene Break_

Jaune stood in place at his platform, he watched in amusement as Yang shot him glares of blatant distaste and hatred while her sister tried to sidetrack her sister. He payed little attention to the Schnee who sent him scared glances out of the corner of her eye as she assumed her stance.

Jaune couldn't help it, but the entirety of his attention was focused on the Nikos, who was dressed in a incredibly impartial armored corset and some sort of half skirt, even worse were those earrings? No, just some out of decoration for her bronze headpiece.

Seriously, on what planet did any of these outfits count as armor? At least there were a couple of the teens who were wearing some heavy armor, but even that was mostly for decoration rather then any actual sense of protection.

Jaune self consciously straightened his own armored coat with the symbol of Atlas proudly emblazoned on the back in black kevlar. His armored pants and coat were actually not as much armor as he usually used while in the field, but the high-tech armor that he usually used while out in the field was considered a state secret and as such he wasn't allowed to use it while at Beacon unless there was an emergency.

He flinched as Nikos shifted her spear into its ready position, her semblance was absolutely the worst thing for him to face and if her earlier examples of either how powerful or how uncontrolled her Semblance is, the less time Jaune had to spend in her presence the better.

He watched and ignored as Ozpin explained the method for partner selection and then began methodically catapulting the Initiates into the forest below.

He shot one last suspicious look at Ozpin, Jaune wondered why in the hell Ironwood would have backed Ozpin's desciion to keep an animal terrorist enrroled. Ozpin merely chuckled as the teenage specialist was launched at speed into the demon infested forest below.

Jaune spun through the air until he was right side up. He tugged off the glove of his right arm with a grimace, he would have preferred to be able to do it with the arm that he hadn't just had to manually reconnect but his right arm was the one that held the emergency dust cannon. With a magazine of pure elemental dust he could use it to blast someone with whichever element was loaded in.

Thank Oum that he had a magazine of air dust loaded, He waited until he was about to hit the treetops and triggered his dust cannon, abruptly a storm of wind shot out a small grill in the center of Jaunes palm, he hissed in pain as the hastily reconnected nerves of his arm screamed in protest, but he managed to slow himself down just enough that he could land with the assistance from his aura and without crushing his legs into a powdery mush.

Jaune landed in a thunderous detonation, he quickly rose, pulling out his Atlas special semi-automatic, dust optimized pistol. Since he didn't know who else he had to fight he had loaded non-lethal ice dust bullets.

Jaune heard a rustling in the somewhere in the dust cloud that had resulted from his landing, he whirled and unloaded the magazine directly towards a hazy silhouette before smoothly ejecting the spent magazine and reloading a fresh one.

As the dust cleared he saw the irritated, confused, and frightened form of Pyrrha Nikos who legs and a good portion of her torso were all encased in chunks of blue, almost deep blue ice.

She raised a tentative eyebrow as he stared uncomprehendingly at her.

"Sooo… I guess we're partners then?"

Jaune's eyebrow twitched.

 _Cliffs of Beacon Academy above the Emerald Forest_

"OUM DAMN IT OZPIN! WHY ME!?"

 _Emerald Forest_

Pyrrha looked doubtfully at her new partner, he looked like he was just over 6ft tall, and he was dressed in white leather pants and a jacket that was zipped up to his collar bone. He had one white glove on and one tucked into a pocket of his coat. He glared at her with his ice blue eyes, one of his hands gripping a silvery pistol, the other pinching the bridge of his nose, the other, the other…. The hand that wasn't gripping the gun was metallic and reflective, with interlocking metallic plates that flexed and moved with a lifelike and insectile motions.

She flinched involuntarily as he turned to look her. She couldn't help but remember his assault on the quiet girl in the middle of the entire auditorium.

The boy sighed, and holstered his weapon. He smiled disarmingly at Pyrrha, and slipped on his other glove. He then held out both hands slowly.

"Sorry about that, mind if I get you loose?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Not at all, so, I guess we're partners?"

 _Preview of Next Chapter_

Jaune turned to look at Ozpin as he limped towards Beacon Academy. His white combat leathers having cut and puncture marks speckling the sleeves and torso of his armored jacket.  
"I'm going to go get my arms dealt with. Just send the team assignments to my scroll."  
Ozpin nodded accommodatingly, Jaune turned to continue limping towards the building, but stopped as he remembered something. He turned back around and called to his partner.

"Meet me in the infirmary so we can talk Pyrrha, there are a few things we need to go over."

 _Scene Break_

Jaune's scroll buzzed as he sat in the infirmary. Pyrrha sat off to the side, slightly green in the face as Tsune, Beacon's resident medic slowly picked clean and adjusted his combat prosthetic's, the nerves still slightly stick with puss and ooze. Jaune had replaced his right combat arm with a single temporary replacement so he wasn't arm-less while Tsune adjusted his cybernetics.

Jaune picked up his scroll and read who he was teamed with. He then carefully set down the scroll. Jaune took a breath before he brought the plastic prosthetic down hard enough that it shattered the scroll.

 _Authors Note_

Another long chapter… Huh. Weird.

Anywho, try and give a good guess as to who he's gonna end up teamed with.

As always, I/we hope you enjoy and R&R if you would.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Annoyed Blonds and Broken Brunettes_

Pyrrha walked sedately behind and to right of June as they moved toward the closest land mark, a large set of reddish brown stone caves that protruded from the tree line to the north west. Pyrrha glanced doubtfully at her new partners back, his leather jacket with the black symbol of Atlas stitched onto the back. He really didn't seem like a stable person, attacking the quiet dark haired girl, somehow intimidating the proud Schnee heiress into running away (without exchanging a word), and then to top it of, shooting her repeatedly before screaming in Anger at Professor Ozpin for some reason. There was also the issue of his metallic hand, it was currently covered by a white glove. The other hand was also covered but since she hadn't seen it uncovered, Pyrrha assumed it was still flesh.. Pyrrha had to admit to herself that despite of, or maybe even because of it, she was very interested in her partner. He wore the uniform of an Atlas specialist while being at most a year older then her meant he had to be something special. Taking a deep breath, she ventured a question towards her stoic partner.

"Are you a specialist of Atlas?"

THe blond turned and raised an eyebrow at her that seemed to, 'really? Im wearing the uniform, so yeah, I think so.' Pyrrha whistled slightly before June finally spoke.

"I am a specialist, and have been one for the four years."

Pyrrha frowned. What was a veteran specialist from Atlas, regardless of age, doing at a school for huntsmen in training.

"So why did you decide to come to Beacon?"

Jaune shrugged as he pushed back a branch.

"I could have gone to Atlas I suppose." The specialist shot an appeasing look bak at her.

"But I imagine school there would have been much the same for me as it would have been for you at Mistral?"

Pyrrha blushed and nodded, but was still curious, the blond had skirted by the question rather adroitly.

"But why are you attending school? As a trained specialist you should probably already be a full-fledged Huntsmen."

Jaune sighed as he let a a branch swing back that would've hit Pyrrha in the face if she hadn't l kid with a forearm. He sighed again as he considered what to say. He figured the cover story Ironwood supplied would be sufficient. Although he had begun to doubt other or not it was an actual cover.

"I was sent here to work with other teens my own age so I can learn to work with a team."

Pyrhha nodded, but was still left with a niggling worm of doubt. Why would a specialist, who usually would work with a partner or as a part of a small squad need to learn to work as part of a team? She was broken out of her thoughts when Jaune stopped at the mouth of a forbidding, reddish brown stone cave.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"So… we're going into the dark, forbidding, kind of creepy cave art we?"

Jaune nodded absently to Pyrrha's question as he drew his pistol and entered the cave.

 _Scene Break_

Yang cocked her heard and tossed the chess piece she had just picked up to her partner, the mysterious and dark haired Blake Belladonna.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?

Yang paused before she held up one finger as though to punctuate what she was saying.

"That! It sounds like my uncle Qrow when he loses his temper after drinking too much."

Deciding not to touch _that_ with a ten foot pole, Blake listened intently. And yes, there was someone coming close while continuously screaming curses that made Blake blushes whoever was coming cursed the sky blue. The ground shuddered as a section of a nearby rock wall exploded and two figures ran out into the dust cloud before the silhouette of a giant Deathstalker with claws the size of a small Bullhead scuttled out of the collapsing caves and after the two human figures.

One of the two figures turned and lot out a gout of flame from one palm that blasted into the Deathstalker, causing the insectile Grim to let loose screech of rage and pain. The figures who revealed to be the pschyo who had attacked Blake who was wearing a white leather jacket and pants. The other figure was a stylish bronze gladiator girl who occasionally dived below, or jumped above the clacking claws. Yang and Blake stared as the two slowly but sadly overwhelmed the creature, striking as the soft eyes, and joints of the creatures legs.

Yang's jaw dropped as the teen clad in white leather stuck his entire arm inside the wounded Deathstalker's mouth. The Grim struggled fiercely, biting down with it mandible, and attempting to sting the other blond with its tail.

That all stopped with almost lances of ice erupting from the middle of the Deathstalker, it writhed for a few brief moments, its legs struggling to go somewhere, before finally the light in its eyes faded and it began dissolving.

Breathing heavily the other blond withdrew his hand .

Yang gasped and Blake paled. The teens arm was all metal just under the shoulder down. There were a few tears int his pants that seemed to indicate his legs were also prosthetic.

He and the girl he was with limped over to them and grabbed another chess piece without saying a word. The redhead gave an apologetic smile and wrapped an arm underneath the blond teen to support him as they left the clearing without a word.

Curiously, the blond looked like he was about to shrug off the helping hand, but forced himself to accept it.

 _Flash back_

Jaune cursed as he staggered as he clutched at the torn machinery where his left arm used to be, ignoring the bullets and occasional blasts of lighting spiraled out of a nearby building. He whirled and held up is intact arm, its cylinder cycling as it loaded a compressed dust bullet that would act like an exploding tank of napalm when it fired.

"Oh-hoh! What do we have here? A little animal hating specialist without an arm?"

Jaune snarled as he realized it was a slightly singed Ann, looking at him with an expression of amusement mixed with… Pity? No. Not happening. Not now. Not **ever**.

"Dont you _dare_ look at me like that!" He growled, but faltered as the expression became laced with sadness.

"Just… Just don't…"

Ann sighed and crouched next to him.

"How about I help you get out of here? _And_ I don't ever mention that I saw you like this."

She hastily amended he looked at her with bared teeth. He took a moment, sighed and nodded. Ann grabbed his intact arm and hoisted him to his feet, shouldering much of his weight, and walking off into the night.

Neither of them saying a word, one just enjoying the first time she had truly felt like a partner, and the other feeling just a little grateful that the damn animal wasn't looking at him with those pity filled eyes anymore.

 _End Flashback_

Pyrrha and Jaune had just finished scaling Beacons cliffs. Jaune had needed to rely on Pyrrha more then he would have like with the arm he had shoved inside the Deathstalker falling slack at some of the most annoying and inconvenient of times.

But, with a little grudgingly accepted help from Pyrrha, Jaune managed to reach the top. Jaune turned to look at Ozpin as he stood nonchalantly sipping at his coffee mug, prompting a baring of Jaunes' as he limped towards Beacon Academy. His white combat leathers having cut and puncture marks speckling the sleeves and torso of his armored jacket.

"Im going to go get my arms dealt with. Just send the team assignments to my scroll."

Ozpin nodded accommodatingly so he turned to continue limping, but stopped as he remembered something. He turned back around and called to his partner.

"Meet me in the infirmary so we can talk Pyrrha, there are a few things we need to go over."

 _Scene Break_

Jaune's scroll buzzed as he sat in the infirmary. Pyrrha sat off to the side, slightly green in the face as Tsune, Beacon's resident medic slowly picked clean and adjusted his combat prosthetics, the nerves still slightly stick with puss and ooz. Jaune had replaced his right combat arm with a single temporary replacement so he wasn't armless while Tsune adjusted his cybernetics.

Jaune picked up his scroll and read who he was teamed with. He then carefully set down the scroll. Jaune took a breath before he brought the plastic prosthetic down hard enough that it shattered the scroll.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in shock.

"So… Who are we teamed with?" Already guessing the answer, but wanting confirmation on just how badly the team dynamic was screwed.

His temporary arm flexed and twisted unnaturally in its socket as he snarled.

"The **animal** that damn **_loose cannon._** "

He turned to look at Tsune with and exsression that read, ' _you better have the right answer to this question'_

"Are my nerve sockets ready for reconnecting my combat arms?"

The nurse looked doubtful, but nodded.

"Yah, the connections are a little iffy still but they should last at least until your next tuneup."

 **"** **Good."**

Jaune growled as he began to connect into a new set of combat arms.

 _Scene Break_

The door into Ozpins office blew apart in a gout of flame as Jaune made his entrance. His arms out and at the ready, the metal of his arms obvious.

Ozpin sat behind his desk, sipping nonchalantly from his customary mug of coffee, he raised a single eyebrow.

"Do you have an issue you need addressed Mr. Arc?"

His other eyebrow raised as Jaune appeared directly in front of him, crouched on top of his desk.

 **"** **Why?"**

Ozpin took another slow drink of his coffee before replying.

"I assume you mean your placement as team leader with miss Xiao-Long and miss Belladonna?"

Jaune jerked his head down, his arm whirring as the shotgun in his arm hummed sightly.

"I adhered to the traditions of the assigning teams. It is not my fault that both of you and miss Xiao-Long and miss Belladonna chose the white rook pieces."

"You and I both _know_ , that you could have absolutely switched the teams around, so why didn't you?"

"Ironwood asked me to not switch any teams with you in it around."

Jaune stared at Ozpin. He calmly took out his scroll and hit the speed dial button, it was answered on the first ring, Ozpin could make out Jame's thick tones over the pohone, but not what he was saying.

"Why did you interfere with my placement?"

Whatever Ironwood said almost instantly mollified Jaune.

"Under any conditions? Even if she just gets near them?"

Jaune smiled, a genial and gleeful smile that almost took Ozpin aback.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I will keep you abreast of any developments."

Jaune hung up the scroll and put it back in his jacket pocket before turning and bowing slightly to Ozpin and leaving.

 _Preview of Next chapter_

Jaune entered into his dorm room to see the rest of his team deep in conversation.

"Xiao-Long, miss Nikos, please leave the room."

Yang looked at him taken aback.

" _Excuse me?_ You have another thing coming if you think I'm leaving Blake in the room with you!"

Jaune just looked calmly at Yang before turning to Blake.

"I was going to attempt to clear the air a bit, but if you want these two hear for that, its fine with me…"

He trailed of meaningfully, Blake looking panicked, quickly ushering the other two out of the dorm. She closed the door, and took a deep breath, intending to explain herself, but once she turned to look at Jaune, she quailed, her ears pressing flat against her head, even while restricted by her bow.

Jaune's smile was sharklike, his eyes glinting with sadism and insanity and he casually stepped closer and asked,

"So should we talk about? **Hmmm…?"**

 _Authors Note_

I am sorry for the long delay, my computer broke and the other authors were trying to help me fix before we all finally just said screw it and got it replaced.

Just a note I wanted to address with Jaune. He is not unbeatable. He is an utter bad arse, no doubt.

Hes a specialist, but in my world, there are lots of Atlas specialists, and big gaps in skills. He is a few steps behind Winter, which means by Beacon Academy standards, he's pretty close to being absolutely impossible to defeat. However, in the wider world with people like Cinder, Tyrion, Raven, and a bunch of other who are around that level of skill? Gonna get his arse kicked. And thats not including Semblances that can screw with him like Pyrrha's.


End file.
